


speared

by chisquared



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisquared/pseuds/chisquared
Summary: Dimitri knows what Felix wants.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	speared

**Author's Note:**

> just a snippet for the anon who wanted trans felix getting fingered while he gets fucked in the ass :)

Dimitri's fingers are slick in Felix's ass, thick and unyielding; Felix clenches, involuntarily, feels himself flush at the sensation. At least Dimitri can't see that, with Felix's face pressed into his forearm. Felix hates when Dimitri gets smug.

"Enough fooling around," he says gruffly. "Just put it in, you've been back there long enough."

Dimitri's free hand curls around Felix's hip. "Like you don't want it," he says, very pleasant. "You've been gagging for it since before I even got here. Were you touching yourself while you waited for me?"

"No," says Felix immediately, though his cunt gives a sharp throb at the memory, nearly painful. "I wasn't thinking of you at all."

Dimitri scrapes his teeth over Felix's nape. "Liar," he says, low and fond, and then he's pulling his fingers free— the hot tip of his cock nudging up against Felix's hole before it can even close, pushing in hard and fast. It makes something in Felix go unspooled, having Dimitri inside him. He's thick and hot and heavy, leaving Felix no room to breathe. "I think you were."

"Just because that's what you'd do," Felix pants. Dimitri's warm weight is draped all across his back, his chin digging into Felix's shoulder and his arms caging Felix in, which is the way Felix likes it best. Felix's body betrays him so easily — the warm flush down his chest, his nipples scraping across the sheets, tender and stiff. Better that Dimitri take him like this; better this than cool air on his face, Dimitri watching him become a mindless and hungry thing. "You're such an animal."

"I am," Dimitri says, easy. "It's unbecoming, what I want to do to you." His fingers worm their way under Felix's thigh, pressing between his legs.

Felix's hips buck into the bed, which does nothing at all. Dimitri is idly smearing wetness along the seam of Felix's thighs as he fucks him, and probably ruining the sheets, too. "Stop that," Felix says, even as his voice goes thready. "Did I say you could?"

"You like it," Dimitri says. Felix squeezes his eyes shut, but that doesn't stop the jump in his belly when Dimitri slides a wet finger across the head of his clit. "I could smell it on you, you know. How wet you were, looking at me across the table. I needn't have wasted the oil at all, did I? If I'd waited a little longer, I could've worked your ass open with just what came out of your cunt."

He could have. Felix feels like he's been stabbed, like he's dying, nothing left in him but what Dimitri's pressing into him. When Dimitri turns him over, the sounds his thighs make as Dimitri pries them apart are obscene.

"I'm going to show you," Dimitri says, "how much you want this," and Felix sobs.

The mirror next to the wardrobe is tall enough to reflect all of Dimitri, the frame wrought in cold iron. Dimitri's fingers are just as cool and unyielding, digging into the crook of Felix's knees. There's no dignity in this, only Felix, pinned, between Dimitri's merciless hands and the heavy length of his cock. Between Felix's legs, something gleams, pink and shiny.

"No," Felix chokes out, even as more wetness trickles out of him. Dimitri strokes at his folds, gentle, infinitely worse. Felix can't stop clenching, stuffed so full and still so empty, pussy fluttering like he's trying to suck Dimitri's fingers in. "I don't."

"You do," Dimitri says, warm behind Felix's ear. "Tell me who makes you like this."

The tip of Dimitri's thumb, teasing at his entrance. It sinks inside him so easily. Another finger, stretching, prying him open. Like he's being inspected. Like Dimitri owns this, owns _him_.

If Dimitri is an animal, what does that make Felix?

"I'd keep you like this, if you asked." Dimitri's nearly crooning, just a rumble along Felix's spine. "All you have to do is ask."

"I can't," Felix says, cracked. Not while Dimitri's knuckles are turning shiny from Felix's own juices, pressed snug against his cunt, and is Dimitri going to put that in, too, spearing Felix whole around his fist, would he make Felix watch, the wetness dripping down his wrist, he _can't_ , Dimitri—

"Show me what you are," Dimitri says, and that's a finger running across his rim, saints help him, where his hole is already stretched around Dimitri's cock.

The animal noises scraping out of Felix's throat are his, and the blood on his teeth, salt in his mouth; that's all. Dimitri's carved everything else out of him. "Please," Felix says, choking, "I need—" and there's Dimitri's mouth hot on Felix's throat, tender while he works Felix open; while Felix shudders; while Felix comes.


End file.
